This invention is concerned with entertainment involving the exercise of intellectual choice and, in particular, a game with new random-chance gaming components and a new game board surface arrangement for play of the game.
An important object is to combine entertainment with skill at estimating probabilities and chance results, so as to provide the atmosphere of a casino without the complexities of prior casino games.
A related object is a game for a new type of gaming establishment which is attracting newcomers seeking entertainment without complicated rules and without undue financial risk.
A further object is to provide ease of game supervision and related gaming functions.
Another object is to provide new gaming components and a new gaming surface which inexperienced newcomers can readily understand.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are described in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.